Mindmeld
by LE McMurray
Summary: SG1 find Sha're but when she and Daniel touch something strange happens. Alternate Universe for Meridian.


Author's Notes:- This idea came from finding out about the departure of Michael Shanks from the show before I knew about Jonas and I wanted a way that would keep Daniel's knowledge but wouldn't need him.

Thanks to Stonedtoad for betaing and hope you enjoy.

* * *

The first thing they saw when they stepped out of the event horizon was trees.

"Could somebody please, please explain to me how almost every planet has the same sort of trees?" Colonel Jack O'Neill snapped, "I mean come on. Get some variety."

Beside him Major Samantha Carter stifled a laugh and nodded in agreement before quickly heading down the stairs. Dr Daniel Jackson smiled at his best friend before joining Sam while Teal'c just ignored him.

Seeing his team head out to do their job Jack grinned and followed on. The MALP hadn't shown anything mad, bad or dangerous so he was hoping that it would stay that way. They were due a peaceful mission.

"Jack, I want to check out the building over there," Daniel called over to him, "Teal'c thinks there may be something that we can use against the Gould."

Jack nodded, that would be very helpful. Weapons so they could kick those scum sucking snakes out of the Galaxy. Now that would be a dream find.

"Sure," he nodded, "Carter, we're heading that way."

Sam instantly turned and started walking with Daniel as they talked about what they hoped to find. Teal'c and Jack watched their backs both keeping their eyes open for any sign of danger.

"Look at this place," Daniel said as he headed over to look at whatever was on the walls.

"Can you read it?" Sam asked.

Daniel tilted his head slightly the way he did when something had caught his interest, "I'm not sure," he confessed, "It looks familiar," he frowned staring at it for a few more moments, "I'll get it."

Sam smiled as she headed out to see if there was anything interesting for her to look at. She could see Teal'c take up position near Daniel in case he was needed and Jack looking around for any danger that could hit Daniel.

x

The next few days were quiet as Daniel translated and Sam studied the few small devices she found the day before. Jack was bored to tears so he and Teal'c had opened a card school. Occasionally Sam would join them for a while before returning to her own work. Jack was beginning to get edgy at how quiet and peaceful the past few days had been. Teal'c had noticed it too. Sam probably noticed too but she had a tendency just to turn and shoot if anything remotely dangerous interrupted her. Unfortunately Daniel was on some other planet completely wrapped up in trying to translate whatever the walls said so would be totally oblivious to any danger until the moment it whacked him over the head.

Jack sighed; he could feel something coming.

x

Daniel had discovered a new chamber.

"Jack, would you come on with that torch," he complained as he tried to move deeper into the chamber.

"Daniel," Jack said, "Could you try and curb your enthusiasm until we know there is nothing lurking in there to stick you into the infirmary again. Janet would kill me."

Daniel smiled to himself, "I think this is connected to the Ancients," he explained to Jack, "I think…"

"What?" Jack asked as Daniel suddenly stopped talking.

Daniel was staring into the cavern. The torches illuminated it revealing a figure. A woman.

She stared at them, "Dan'iel?" she whispered.

"Sha're?"

Sam and Teal'c stared at her as well.

"Carter," Jack ordered, "Quick test."

Sam nodded and walked forward very nervously. As she moved closer she waited for the familiar sensation of the Goa'uld but it didn't come. She pulled Sha're in a hug.

"She's clean," Sam called joyfully.

"Amazing," Jack smiled coming forward and hugging Sha're too.

Daniel didn't move, he couldn't. He was so scared the moment he touched her she would disappear once more. Jack came over to him.

"Daniel," he said softly, "She's real. Go."

Jack gave him a gentle push towards his wife. Daniel saw her look of worry and finally he reached out and wrapped his arms around her.

The energy field appeared around them suddenly and they both screamed before collapsing.

* * *

"SG1 incoming signal," Davis told Hammond.

"Open the Iris," Hammond ordered moving into the Gateroom to meet his premier team.

"Medic," Sam cried as they walked through.

Hammond stared seeing Teal'c carrying Daniel Jackson while Jack carried a young woman.

"Colonel, is that who I think it is?" he asked.

"It's Sha're," Jack told him, placing her on the gurney when Janet appeared, "We found her in some temple, they hugged, they were hit by some sort of energy and they both collapsed."

"We'll debrief after Dr Fraiser knows more," Hammond said letting SG1 follow their colleague and his wife to the infirmary.

x

Janet marched towards the briefing room wondering how the hell to tell them this one. She was absolutely stumped by it. Entering the room she saw SG1 and Hammond waiting for her.

"Well?" Jack demanded before she could even open her mouth.

Janet sighed, "Okay, they both seem to be in comas but here is what is really disturbing," she flicked the two screens on, "This is their brain wave patterns. As you can see Daniel's are practically non-existent but look at Sha're's."

"Isn't that two brain-wave patterns?" Jack asked, remembering Sam's when Jolinar was in her.

"Precisely," Janet nodded grimly.

"A Gould's?" Hammond asked.

"No," Janet paused chewing her lip slightly.

"Then whose is the other brain pattern?" Sam asked.

"It's Daniel's."

"What?" three voices cried in unison as Teal'c raised an eyebrow.

"From what I can tell the only part of Daniel left within his own body is keeping him alive while the rest of his mind is in his wife's body."

"That's what must have happened when they touched in the energy field," Sam said.

"I'm afraid there is nothing I can do," Janet told them, "Except wait. If I try to do anything I could end up killing one or both of them."

x

Jack sat in his customary seat in between Daniel and Sha're. He sipped the coffee Sam had handed him before she went to join Janet to see if they could come up with anything.

Looking over at his friend he sighed before he looked over at his friend's wife.

"Typical Danny," he murmured, "You finally get her back and you're sleeping."

"No change?" Sam asked coming up behind him.

He shook his head, "You got anything?"

"We have an idea but it might take a while to fix up," she told him as she gently pushed a jet black curl out of Sha're's face, "We're also trying to work out how she's alive."

Jack grunted as he looked over at Sha're, "Guess Daniel rubbed off."

Sam laughed softly, "Want any more coffee while I'm doing a run?"

"Not just now," he said, "Thanks though."

* * *

"We think we can synthesise the energy used," Sam explained as they once again sat in the Conference room, "Janet and I believe if they're touching while inside the energy field it should reverse what happened."

Hammond frowned as he weighed up the idea as well as the dangers that Janet had laid out in her report.

"Sir, it is very possible that if this doesn't work they'll both be like this for the rest of their lives," Janet said, "Or the energy could kill them."

"Colonel," Hammond turned to his 2IC, "For once you're not making your opinions known."

Jack looked up showing the dark circles around his eyes, "I don't have one. I can't choose between killing them and leaving them like that."

"I believe Daniel Jackson would rather we try to bring him back," Teal'c said, "Than leave him and Sha're in this state."

"Teal'c's right sir," Sam said, "Daniel would rather be dead than stuck like that."

Jack nodded slowly, "Then I say we let them try."

"Very well," Hammond turned to Janet, "Proceed."

x

The two beds had been pushed together. The machines to create the field were placed at each corner.

"They need to be touching," Janet said going over but was stopped by Jack.

"I'll do it."

Very gently he placed their hands together squeezing them for luck.

"Okay," he stepped back looking up to where Teal'c and Hammond stood watching.

"Keep back from the energy field," Sam told them from her booth, "Here goes."

Everybody held their breath as Sam flicked the switch. A white flash surrounded the two beds.

"Well Doctor?" Hammond asked.

Janet looked up from her computer and shook her head.

Jack felt his heart sink; it hadn't worked.

"I'm sorry Colonel," Janet said coming over to him, "It looks like we were wrong."

Suddenly a soft moan made them look over. Sha're was stirring.

"Sha're," Jack jumped over to her side gently taking her hand.

Her eyes opened and she looked up at him, "Jack?"

"Hey there," he smiled gently at her as she looked at him confused.

"What's happening?" she asked, her face creasing in pain.

"Headache?" Janet asked, "I'll get you some painkillers."

Sha're smiled, "Thank you Janet."

Everyone turned to stare at her confused.

"What?" Sha're demanded.

"How did you know her name?" Sam asked, "You've never met her."

Sha're looked as confused as they were, "I'm not sure. What is happening? Where is Dan'iel?"

Jack sighed, "He's in a coma in the bed right next to you."

"I want to see him," she demanded trying to get up.

Jack stopped her, "Sha're, you need to rest. Janet's going to check you out then you can see him. Okay?"

Her brown eyes stared at him before she looked away leaning back and sighing, "Sure."

* * *

"Is it me or is Sha're acting really weird?" Jack asked.

"I'm afraid I have no idea," Sam said, "Colonel, you're the only one who knew her."

"That is not true," Teal'c reminded her, "I knew her also and O'Neill is correct. Her behaviour is unusual."

"How so Teal'c?" Hammond asked intrigued.

Teal'c frowned slightly, "Her behaviour is like…"

"Daniel's," Jack finished for him.

"What?" Hammond and Sam snapped.

"They're right," Janet interrupted as she walked in, "Both brain patterns are still there. That's why she knew who I was and why her behaviour seems abnormal to you."

"You're telling me that Daniel is in her mind?" Jack asked.

"Yes, I am," Janet took her seat, "Sha're is sleeping just now. I'm not sure what this will do to her or to Daniel."

Hammond frowned, "Dr. what do you think?"

Janet sighed, "I think this is completely out of my league. We may need to call in some of our allies."

"Who do you suggest?"

"Probably the Tok'ra first," Janet said, "Then if they don't know then the Asgard. They owe us a few favours."

x

Hammond stood waiting with Sam and Teal'c as the Stargate opened and the Tok'ra came through.

"Hi kids," Jacob grinned as he walked down the ramp with Anise, "What's up? Your message was kinda weird."

"Dad, we need some medical expertise," Sam frowned, "Come on."

As they walked along the corridor Jacob watched his daughter, "Sam, are you okay?"

His daughter sighed, "Just worried Dad."

They reached the infirmary to see Jack sitting with Sha're. They were going through some old missions to see what she knew.

Looking down from the observation room Jacob frowned, "Who is that?"

"That is Dr. Jackson's wife, Sha're," Hammond told them, "And our problem."

"Is she not dead?" Anise asked perplexed.

"Not anymore," Jacob muttered before frowning, "What's the problem?"

"We found her on P2X 951," Sam explained, "The moment they touched some sort of energy field surrounded them. They were both knocked unconscious and somehow Daniel's mind has been transferred into hers."

"I have never heard of this before," Freya said, "Neither has Anise."

Jacob shook his head, "Selmak suggests we speak with her."

"Dad," Sam cautioned, "Sha're is pretty jumpy at the moment. She'll be able to sense Selmak and it might scare her. So be gentle."

"We will."

x

"The Nox?" Jack asked.

"They brought you back from the dead after you were killed trying to capture…" Sha're stopped before frowning, "Dan'iel is trying not to finish that thought. It was Apophis," she finished grimly.

Jack nodded, "There's no doubt you're both in there. How is he?"

"Apologetic," she told him, "He feels this is too reminiscent of what happened with the Goa'uld. But it is he who is trapped not I."

Jack squeezed her arm comfortingly, "Can you let him have control?"

Sha're looked thoughtful, "I do not know. I shall try."

She closed her eyes. A change in her posture told Jack she'd succeeded.

"Daniel?"

Her eyes opened and as Jack looked in them he had to bite back a gasp of surprise. Daniel was looking back at him.

"Jack, this is a little bizarre," Daniel said.

"I'll bet," Jack smiled, "We've got the Tok'ra coming to see if they can put you back where you belong."

"I'm going to let Sha're take over again," Daniel told him, "If you need anything from me just ask her."

Jack nodded and watched as Sha're took back over her body. Her eyes opened and she looked past him towards the Tok'ra coming over to them.

"I wonder if Anise will still like Dan'iel now he is in me?" Sha're asked as she stood to meet them.

Jack choked back a chuckle as he joined her.

"Jacob," he smiled in greeting before turning to the other Tok'ra, "Anise."

Anise nodded at him in greeting.

"Hi Jack," Jacob smiled, "It's a pleasure to meet you Sha're," Jacob offered her his hand.

After a slight hesitation Sha're shook his hand, "It is nice to meet you also. Dan'iel says I can trust you."

Jacob looked interested, "So he is able to talk to you?"

Sha're nodded, "Like Selmak can talk with you."

Anise walked forward, "May we see Dr. Jackson's body?"

An amused smile touched Sha're's lips before she led them to where Daniel's body lay. When she reached him she gently brushed her hand through his hair.

"Here he is," Jack said, placing a comforting hand on Sha're's shoulder.

Anise pulled out a strange device and started to make readings. They waited for a few moments.

"There is nothing we can do," she said putting it away.

"What?" Jack asked, "Nothing?"

"I'm afraid not Colonel," Freya took over, "We have never seen anything like this before."

"Damn," Jack muttered, "Thanks anyway."

Jacob frowned, "Any ideas what you'll do now?"

"Couple," Jack said steering the Tok'ra out.

x

Sha're saw the others leave out of the corner of her eye. Turning back to look down on her husband's body she sighed.

"_It's strange_," Daniel said, "_Looking down on my own body_."

"_They shall fix this_," Sha're told him, "_You know that my love_."

"_I just wish I could hold you_," he whispered, "_It's been so long since I could_."

Sha're smiled, "_In a way you can_."

"_It's not the same_."

"_Try to hold me_."

Sha're felt Daniel's mind touch the edge of hers. Her awareness was suddenly enveloped in a feeling of love. Daniel wrapped her mind in his and she could feel his love for her. Their memories mingled. Sha're could feel his touch; hear his voice and his whispers of love.

"Sha're?" Jack's voice jolted her back to reality.

"Yes?" she asked breathlessly still half caught up within their minds.

"You're wanted," he said coming over to her, "I know this must bring back some bad memories."

"No," she told him, "This is not like being a host. Dan'iel is trapped within my mind. We are together in a way."

Jack smiled and took her arm leading her out of the room.

"So tell me this," Jack said as they walked along the corridors, "You can read each others minds?"

Sha're laughed slightly, "It is like that. We have no secrets. We cannot hide anything from each other."

"I've heard of married couples who told each other everything but this is ridiculous."

Sha're laughed again, "Dan'iel says you would see it that way."

"This is awful," Jack said in mock horror, "Two in one to contend with. I've no chance."

Sha're flashed him a dazzling smile, "Not one."

Jack suddenly impulsively hugged her tightly, "You two are adorable."

Sha're could hear Daniel's laughter and she smiled.

They entered the Conference room where Hammond was sitting with Janet, Sam and Teal'c.

Sha're sat instantly in Daniel's customary seat making Jack laugh slightly.

"Okay," Hammond started the meeting, "Since the Tok'ra have given us no idea how to reverse your…ah…"

"Condition?" Sha're suggested.

Hammond nodded at her, "One option is to leave this and see if it reverses itself but both Dr Fraiser and Major Carter have expressed that would not be a good idea."

"What's the other option?" Jack asked.

"The Asgard," Sam told him.

"They owe us a few favours," Janet said.

"Dan'iel says that we have no real way to contact them," Sha're interrupted, "How do we do that?"

"We still have the plans for the reactor the Colonel built," Sam said, "And since I, both of me, worked it out we can dial up their homeworld."

"What about Cimmeria?" Sha're asked.

"What about it?" Jack asked.

"When you were on the planet Freya protected," she said listening to her husband and relaying the information, "There was a way for you to talk to the council. Could there not be that same way on Cimmeria?"

Sam frowned, "The Hall of Thor's Might," she said in realisation.

"Yes," Sha're nodded, "You should be able to find a way to communicate with them."

"Major?" Hammond asked.

"They're right," Sam said, "Daniel and I saw the hologram then it was a live link to Thor."

"Then you go through to Cimmeria tomorrow morning at nine hundred hours," Hammond said, "Get some sleep people."

* * *

Sha're could hear a knocking forcing her out of her sleep.

"_That'll be Jack_," Daniel told her, "_You'll have to answer it otherwise he'll keep knocking_."

"Hold on," Sha're called, she pulled herself out of bed and slipped the robe around her.

"Good morning," Jack smiled at her, "You should get some breakfast before we go."

She sighed, "I shall be there soon."

Jack was about to ask if she knew how to get to the commissary but stopped himself and nodded. Sha're closed the door and sighed.

"W_hat's wrong love_?" Daniel asked.

"_Are we going to find a way to cure this_?" she asked, "_Or is this just a dream that shall be shattered like everything else has for us_?"

"_Is it that bad having me in here_?" he teased.

"_I would prefer you next to me_," she whispered, "_So I could hold you properly_."

"_I know_," Daniel said his presence becoming more intense, "_Hopefully by this time tomorrow we'll be lying in bed together_."

Sha're gave a soft laugh and started to get dressed.

x

"What do you want?" Jack asked as she sat down next to him.

"Dan'iel says pancakes," she frowned giving him a shrug, "I should try them."

Jack laughed and went to get her some food.

"Hey," Sam sat down next to her, "How did you sleep?"

"Well enough," Sha're said, "It is very strange here. I am glad Dan'iel was there to tell me what everything was."

"You're probably sick of being asked this," Sam said, "But you can actually hear everything he's thinking?"

Sha're nodded, "It is very hard to explain Sam. There are some things that I do and say I am not aware of but they are Dan'iel's way of speaking or doing things."

"I've noticed," Sam laughed.

Sha're smiled, "It means that I know things around here that would have frightened me before."

Sam smiled back as Jack dropped some food in front of Sha're.

"Okay kids," Jack ordered, "Get some food in you then we go to Cimmeria."

* * *

Sha're shuddered as she stepped out of the Stargate and started to sway.

"Sha're?" Jack asked as he caught her.

"_Dan'iel_," Sha're called within her mind, "_Dan'iel_?"

The emptiness filled her; she couldn't find him at all. Searching within her mind fear filled her.

"_I'm here_," Daniel finally re-emerged.

"Sha're, what happened?" Jack demanded.

Sha're realised Jack had her sitting on a stair looking really worried.

"What happened?" he asked again.

"I thought I had lost him," she whispered, Daniel was making his presence known to her trying his best to reassure her everything was alright but she knew it wasn't.

"Is he still there?" Jack asked fearfully.

Sha're nodded, "We must fix this or we'll lose him."

"Colonel O'Neill?" a voice interrupted them.

Jack looked up to see Gairwan walking towards them.

"Hello Gairwan," Sam smiled walking to meet the woman they had befriended.

"Is something wrong?" she asked seeing Jack still looking worried next to Sha're.

Sam nodded slightly, "It's hard to explain but we need to talk to Thor."

Gairwan looked at her confused, "That is impossible."

"We believe we know how to," Teal'c told her, "If you will let us. Daniel Jackson's life depends upon it."

"Underplay Teal'c," Jack muttered pulling Sha're to a stand, "Look we need to find a way to talk to Thor. I'm guessing he shouldn't be too mad cause we've done him a few favours in the past."

Gairwan looked quite disturbed by their attitude towards who she had always believed to be a God even now she held in awe but led them towards the totem that had taken them to the Hall Of Thor's Might.

"Major, Teal'c," Jack said, "Sha're and I will go."

"But sir," Sam interrupted, "How are you going to manage to contact Thor?"

Jack rolled his eyes, "Daniel."

"Oh, I forgot."

"Don't," Jack's voice hardened.

He and Sha're reached out to touch the centre stone and were taken in a beam of light.

x

Since Daniel had already done the challenges he knew how to get them through.

The holographic warrior changed to the small grey form of Thor who looked at them in confusion.

"O'Neill," he said, "This is most irregular. You should not use the Cimmerians for your own needs."

"Well since you didn't leave us any way to contact you this was the only way," Jack replied, "Besides we asked Gairwan's permission."

"Why have you summoned me then?" Thor asked.

"This is Sha're," Jack introduced her, "She's Daniel's wife. We found her on a planet, when they touched some energy field hit them. Now Daniel is inside her mind."

Thor tilted his head in interest.

"Return to Earth. I shall come and investigate this."

"Thank you," Sha're said softly.

Thor looked at her for a moment then nodded slightly to her before disappearing. The light surrounded them and they were suddenly back with Sam and Teal'c.

"What happened?" Sam demanded.

"He's coming to Earth to investigate," Sha're told her, "We must go back now."

"Thanks Gairwan," Jack said to their host, "We'll tell you how this goes."

"I hope Thor can help Daniel," she said as she clasped Jack's hand.

"So do I," Jack murmured before herding his team back to the gate.

* * *

They were sitting waiting in the briefing room. Sha're had once again almost lost Daniel on the trip through the Stargate and was sitting in her seat with her eyes closed just making sure she didn't lose him.

"_Sha're, I'm not going anywhere_," Daniel reassured her.

"_But after we went through the Stargate you were not there_," she cried, "_What if you do not come back? What if you disappear before we can fix this_?"

"_Sha're_," he soothed, "_You just have to believe. We're strong enough to hang onto each other_."

"_I stopped believing a long time ago_," she told him.

Daniel wrapped her mind in his holding on tightly to reassure her he was still there.

"Sha're," Jack's voice called to her.

She opened her eyes, "Yes?"

"Thor's here."

"Good," she whispered still clinging to the presence of her husband.

The small alien stood at the bottom of the table and looked at her as Jack escorted her towards him. He pulled out some sort of device and motioned for her to sit.

Sha're swallowed hard as she sat down across from Thor.

"I shall place this on your forehead," Thor explained, "It shall tell me what has happened."

Sha're closed her eyes as the cool device touched her skin. Jack was hovering nearby worriedly as Teal'c, Sam, Janet and Hammond were standing by watching.

Thor removed the device.

"Well?" Jack demanded.

"It is very unusual," Thor remarked.

"We know that," Jack said, "Can you fix it."

"No."

Sha're's heart sank.

"This happened on what you have designated P2X 951?"

Sam nodded, "Yes."

"That was a planet the Ancients guarded," Thor told them, "What has happened is a remnant of their legacy. We are not able to reverse it."

"Can you give us any idea what's going to happen to them?" Jack asked.

"It is unusual," Thor said thoughtfully, "This is not supposed to happen. Only minds that were once connected should be reconnected like this."

"They have done it before," Sam said suddenly, "Their minds touched when Sha're sent him the message about Shifu through hand-device."

"That is why it happened then. Their minds had already mingled so the machine connected them once again," Thor moved towards Sha're and touched her hand, "The two minds cannot survive long within one body. The one that does not belong shall be silenced and after a certain amount of time shall be destroyed."

"No," Sha're cried.

"We can help in that regard," Thor continued, "By suppressing one consciousness so that it sleeps we shall ensure both are safe."

"Then let Dan'iel stay awake," Sha're said, ignoring her husband's cry of disagreement, "He is needed."

"I am afraid that is impossible," Thor told her, "It must be the mind that belongs within that body we must keep awake otherwise we would destroy your mind."

"What about Dan'iel?"

"Dr Jackson's mind shall be protected completely," Thor assured her, "Until such time as we can release him back to his own body."

"Even if I go through the Stargate?" Sha're asked.

"Yes," Thor replied.

"What about his body?" Janet asked.

"I shall leave a stasis unit that shall protect him," Thor said, "The one thing with this procedure shall mean that all Dr Jackson's memories, talents and abilities shall remain within his wife."

"When can we do it?" Jack asked.

"As soon as possible is best."

"I wish a few moments," Sha're said, "Please."

Hammond nodded, letting her use his office for a few moments alone.

"_Sha're_," Daniel said softly, "_You heard what Thor said you have to do this as soon as possible_."

"_I just do not want to lose you_," she whispered.

"_I'm still here_," he said, "_I'll just be sleeping_."

"_Dan'iel, what do I do_?" she asked desperately, "_What do I do on this world_?"

"_Thor said you'll have every skill I have_," Daniel reminded her, "_Do what I do."_

_"I am so scared_."

"_Don't be_," Daniel wrapped his mind around hers', "_Jack and everyone else will be here for you. Don't be scared_."

Their minds and memories mingled.

"_I love you_," Daniel told her.

"_I love you too_," she cried.

"_Then do this as soon as possible_."

Taking a few deep breaths Sha're walked back into the Briefing room.

* * *

It had been three days since Thor had placed Daniel into a deep slumber within Sha're's mind. Sha're had spent the last few days in the infirmary making sure there was no physical damage to her.

Jack sat waiting for Hammond to finish his phone call.

"Well Colonel?" Hammond asked.

"Sha're is fine and Daniel is now in the stasis thing," Jack said trying to keep the despondency out of his voice.

"And how are you Jack?" Hammond looked at him.

"It's strange," Jack shrugged, "Daniel is in a coma, again and this time we're deliberately leaving him there."

"Thor has assured us they shall do all they can."  
Jack sighed, "I know."

"Now my next problem is Sha're Jackson."

Jack frowned, "How so?"

"Well she is a citizen of this country through marriage," Hammond said, "But her adaptation to life on Earth will be difficult and there is also the matter of what she can do within the SGC."

"I was thinking about this," Jack said, "We've been testing her over the past few days and Thor was right. She has every skill Daniel has and all his memories. I want her on SG1."

"What?"

"What better way to use her skills," Jack said, "Plus she knows a lot about the Goulds."

Hammond looked thoughtful.

"Look at it this way sir," Jack said, "This way means you don't have to pack up Daniel's apartment or office, Sha're can use them."

Hammond nodded, "You're right Colonel. Unfortunately I'm sure our NID friends may want to speak with her once I change the name."

"Then don't," Jack said, "Call her Dr. Jackson. Technically she is."

Hammond smiled at him, "Very well Colonel. If she agrees then Dr Sha're Jackson is the fourth member of SG1."

x

The Stargate opened as SG1 stood waiting.

"You okay?" Sam asked Sha're.

"I shall be just fine," Sha're answered, "Sam, I can do this."

Sam nodded and squeezed her hand.

"Okay, kids," Jack said, "Let's go."

With that they walked towards the Stargate and through to their next mission.


End file.
